


Drabbles

by Overlithe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, each focusing on a different character from the series. Each drabble was written for a fanfic100 prompt; the ones published so far detail missing scenes from the canon, but I will probably branch out in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toph: Prompt .072-Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **muzivitch** for going over the first three drabbles for me.

**Summary:** First drabble: Toph, Earth Rumble Two  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Toph; gen  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Rating:** G

 

Toph—Prompt 072. Fixed

At first, Toph didn't like going into Gaoling. There were no badgermoles here, no earth enveloping her in every direction like a comforting, familiar quilt. The city was full of things made of wood and metal she still felt only fuzzily, and there were people everywhere, all seemingly unable to spot her until she was almost underfoot.

They were the ones who taught her to stride boldly and speak loudly.

After a while that became the reason why she sneaked into the city; it was no longer just to know that she could.

She was eight when she came across the arena.

'What's going on here?' she asked the person who was closest to her. There was a crowd milling by the entrance to a vast underground complex of caves, where she could feel the rumble of the earth and the stomping of feet.

'Beat it, k—' Then the man's rudeness crumbled, like it often did when people took what she assumed was a good look at her. 'It's Earth Rumble Two.' And here was the tone that assumed she was stupid, right on time. 'It's an earthbending competition. You know, with—'

'All right, gramps, I get it.' She turned around and walked away, getting closer and closer to the arena. Underground, the stomping had given way to chanting and clapping and cheering, an earth-borne rhythm that tickled the soles of her feet. A grin filled up half her face. _Just wait until you get a handful of me_.


	2. Katara: Prompt .030-Death

**Summary:** Second drabble: Katara, Kya's funeral  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Katara; gen  
 **Word Count:** 150  
 **Rating:** PG

 

Katara—Prompt 030. Death

There wasn't enough of her mother's hair left to be braided. When the women were finished washing and wrapping her in hides and furs, not an inch of skin was visible. Katara had tried to worm her way into the tent where her mother was being laid out, but she kept being shooed outside. She waited by the tent flaps and snowflakes caught in her eyelashes.

She watched as the canoe bearing her mother vanished into the blue glare of the ocean. The wind was picking up, not smoky this time, just promising snow, and the sky was cloud-ridden, hazy with light. Maybe there would be spirit lights tonight. Gran-Gran had told her about them.

She took her father's hand and promised herself not to cry.

Afterwards she found a place where no one could see her and tried to figure out waterbending moves until her muscles throbbed.


	3. Suki: Prompt .065-Passing

**Summary:** Third drabble: Suki becomes the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Suki; gen  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Rating:** PG

 

Suki—Prompt 065. Passing

'You're fourteen now, Suki,' her mother said.

Suki didn't need to be told anything else. At eight, she had been given her first pair of training fans. At nine, her mother had placed a wooden sword in her hands.

'These are a warrior's fans. May they make you swift.'

Suki had trained with them for endless hours, but somehow they felt much heavier than usual. Maybe it was the sweet smoke filling the dojo. Outside the open doors there were trees and a silvery edge of sea. Somewhere, a war was raging.

'This is a captain's headdress.' The golden headpiece settled on Suki's forehead like a cold kiss. 'May it remind you always of your honour and your duty.' Then her mother's hands held a sword. Light careened off the half-drawn blade. Suki's gazed flicked upwards, to the green-blue eyes only a shade darker than her own. Her mother held out the sword to her and their fingers touched under the sheath. 'This is a warrior's sword. May it give you courage. Use it with wisdom and foresight.' The red-covered eyelids closed. 'Daughter.'

Suki nodded. She'd only draw her blade in combat if she meant to kill.


	4. Ty Lee: Prompt. 011-Red

**Summary:** Fourth drabble: there's a reason Ty Lee follows Azula.  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Ty Lee, Azula; slight Azula/Ty Lee  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Rating:** PG

 

Ty Lee—Prompt 011. Red

Whenever she thought about it—not that often—Ty Lee knew that other people were sure she trailed after Azula because she had nothing better to do. Because Azula was a Princess. Because even the brightest moth—red, and orange, and even _purple_ —had to tumble towards the flame.

She knew, too, that those close enough to feel the heat thought she did it because she was afraid.

That last was true, in a way. You couldn't not be afraid when you saw Azula's aura, mouth-scarlet, white-hot, sun-bright. It was the most _amazing_ colours.

'How fast can you block someone's chi?' Azula asked.

The world was thin as rice paper, skin and flesh crackling with the flow and ebb of glowing lines; she had been six before she'd understood none of her sisters could see them.

Right now, it wasn't about the fear, or the flame. Azula's eyes sharpened to golden spear points, the eagerness in her aura dappling Ty Lee's with crimson and cherry.

Right now, she wasn't the straggler in a matched set. 'Show me,' the other girl said, and despite her lacquered smoothness, Ty Lee could hear the note of want in her voice.


End file.
